


Static

by nubbles45



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Greg's in a band, M/M, Punklock, lots of surprises, possible johnlock - Freeform, teenlockish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is doing what he's always wanted to do but that always comes with a price. What will he sacrifice to have his dreams come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

His whole life Greg Lestrade wanted to be famous. He wanted to be in a band. He wanted to be center stage singing his heart out. He wanted to watch as his fans adored him. At the age of 16, Greg started his band. Really the only people he played for in the beginning were his friends and parents. Let's just say the band didn't go well at first. Fight after fight happened but eventually he found the perfect mix of people and sound to form his band. He was the lead singer, of course, Phillip Anderson was on percussion with his girlfriend playing bass, the lead guitarist was the newest addition to the group, John Watson. 

Almost ten years after he started it, Greg's band was touring and popular. The newest punk band on the scene on their first tour. Greg's life was so perfect to him. He got to sing almost every night and get the rush of being on stage and after months of touring he'd get to go home to his very handsome, Mycroft Holmes. They had been engaged for almost a year and now would get married a month after Greg got home from his tour. He couldn't be more excited.

Little did Greg know that his life would be turned upside down in a matter of months.


	2. The Phone Call

Tonight was one of the last shows of Greg's tour and he was in London. They were getting everything set up at the venue and he walked out onto the stage sitting on the edge. It was amazing to know that in a matter of hours this place would be packed. He pulled out his phone dialing his fiance's number and put the phone to his ear. He was surprised when Mycroft didn't answer right away but smiled widely when he heard the other's voice.

"Hello?" Mycroft said having not checked to see who it was that called him.

"Hey, Baby, it's Greg. I was wondering if we could have dinner together before the show tonight." He smiled

Mycroft frowned. "Gregory, I won't be able to make to the show tonight. I'm not even in England." 

Greg frowned. "What? Myc, this has been planned for almost a year. I haven't even seen you in months. Where are you?" He asked. He couldn't help the disappointment in his voice.

"It was sudden. I'm in the States right now. I had a very important meeting to attend and I won't be home until the morning. You'll be in town for a few days, I'll see you when I get home."

Greg ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Myc, we're planning a surprise show out of town tomorrow since we have time. I won't be back home and done with the tour for another month. I thought we'd finalize a few things for the wedding over dinner."

"I didn't know that. I suppose I'll see you when you back home then."

"Wait, My, why are you just okay with this? You blew me off for your job and I know it's important and all but we're getting married." 

"Gregory, I can't change anything now. Even if I got on a plane now I wouldn't be home in time." Mycroft told Greg.

"Great. This is just fucking perfect, isn't it? I thought I'd have a nice dinner with you do the show and then go home for once and sleep in our bed with you." Greg said frustrated and stood up. 

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans but this meeting was important for my job. I'm starting to work my way up in the government and I can't help that surprise meetings come up." Mycroft defended.

"Just don't even try to make this okay, Mycroft. This isn't okay because now I have to wait a whole month to even see you in person. I really don't even want to do the show now."

"Gregory, you won't cancel the show. I know you love doing home shows."

"I love doing home shows because I get to see you, Mycroft." Greg snapped. "I've been looking forward to this since we left!"

"Calm down, darling."

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down when I thought I'd get to actually see you after months and now I find out your job is more important." He yelled.

"Your job is more important than me. You leave me for months at a time and I leave once and you get mad at me."

"We aren't doing this, Mycroft. Not now. Just...I'm going to hang up now. I'll call you sometime." Greg said and hung up throwing his phone into the wall shattering it. His whole plan was ruined. His plan to sing the song he'd wrote just for Mycroft to him on stage. The song that he knew Mycroft had wanted since they'd dated. 

Greg walked out the tour bus and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back before the show." He told the first person he saw and walked out down the street. He walked for a while before he got to where he wanted to go. It was a park. It was the park. The park where he first ran into Mycroft and Sherlock. They were young still teenagers it was even before Greg started the band.

He sat down under a tree and leaned back closing his eyes. He missed Mycroft. He really did and he was upset that he wouldn't see the man he was in love with. He sighed and opened his eyes when he felt someone sit next to him.

"You know you look kind of pathetic under this tree." The girl said looking at him pushing her hair from her face.

Greg opened his eyes and sighed. "Thanks." He grumbled sarcastically. 

The girl smiled and rested a hand on his thigh. "Break up?" She asked.

Greg shook his head. "Not quite." He sighed. "Just frustrated and mad at him."

She nodded and moved straddling Greg. "Sounds like he doesn't appreciate his rockstar." She murmured.

Greg shrugged. "He's just himself and would you get off of me."

She shook her head. "No." She whispered and smirked. "I'll cheer you up, baby."


	3. The Day After

Greg groaned as he woke up the next day. He rolled over on the small bed he had on the bus and was surprised to see the girl he'd talked to in the park. He barely remembered the concert but he did remember one thing. He had sex and it wasn't with Mycroft. He sat up immediately. "Get up!" He nearly shouted as he scrambled to get dressed. "Get up and leave!"

The girl looked up at Greg and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up and go back to sleep!"

Greg shook his head. "Fuck you, get out. I'm getting married!" He threw her clothes at her. 

She stood up still naked. "I know, darling. You have to admit we did have some fun last night though." She smirked. 

"No! I didn't just get out." He shouted.

She sighed and got dressed. "Here's my number. Next time you'll have to pay though." She winked and left.

Greg's eyes widened. "Fuck." He breathed out and sat down running his hands through his hair. "I have to tell, Mycroft...Or maybe I shouldn't. He won't have to find out." He murmured to himself. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at John.

"If you don't tell him he'll think that you lied about other things." John told him quietly. Out of everyone in the band John was the most responsible. 

Greg looked up at John and shook his head. "No. I can't tell him. He'll never trust me again, John. I love him I was just mad last night and was drunk." 

John sighed. "It's up to you but if you don't tell him he'll find out eventually."

Greg tugged at his hair lightly. "I'll figure it out." He mumbled and stood up. "Cancel the rest of the tour. I need to see Mycroft and I need to sort this out."

John shook his head. "Greg, you can't be serious. I've never seen you cancel a show now you're going to cancel a month's worth of show?"

Greg stood up and grabbed his bag. "Yes. I'm going home and I'm going to see Mycroft. I'm not going to tell him. At least not now." He said before he put his shoes on leaving the bus. He practically ran to the flat he shared with Mycroft. Luckily it wasn't far from where they had parked. 

"Mycroft!" He called as he opened the door tossing his bag aside.

Mycroft jumped when he heard Greg. "I thought you were already gone." He said as he walked over to him.

Greg shook his head and wrapped his arms around his fiance. "I'm staying here." He said and kissed Mycroft deeply. "I love you, Mycroft."

Mycroft was shocked but happily kissed him back. "That's great. I love you too." He said quietly. He pulled back and looked at Greg. He quickly frowned and turned the collar of his shirt down. "You have lipstick on you, Gregory."

Greg looked down and shrugged. "One of the guys must have taken my shirt." 

Mycroft eyed him suspiciously and pulled the shirt down more. "Really? Then why do you have hickeys all over you." He said and pushed him back. "You've been cheating on me." He shook his head. "I should have known."

Greg shook his head and stepped forward taking Mycroft's face in his hands. "No. Mycroft, I haven't. I promise. I haven't been cheating on you. I love you so much."

Mycroft pulled Greg's hands down. "Don't. Gregory, don't lie to me."

"Mycroft, it's not what you think. It was just...I was mad yesterday and I couldn't help it. I was drunk and she just..."

"She?" Mycroft closed his eyes. "Just get out. Go finish your stupid tour and I'll be gone by the time you come back." He said his voice cold.

"No. Please, Mycroft, I love you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Don't do this." Greg begged tears in his eyes.

Mycroft shook his head. "Don't lie to me!" He snapped. "You cheated on me with some random woman!" 

"Mycroft, please. It's really not what you think. I was mad because I wouldn't get to see you! Now I've canceled the rest of the tour to be with you. Please just give me another chance." Greg pleaded.

Mycroft looked at Greg for a moment. "Finish your tour, Gregory. I'll be here when you get back. I just need time to figure out if I really still want to marry a man who cheated on me. Please just go. I promise, I'll be here when you get back."

Greg wiped his eyes and nodded. "Okay." He said quietly. "I really do love you, Mycroft." He murmured as he grabbed his bag and turned to the door.


	4. The Long, Long Month

Mycroft was never one that battled time. He was always punctual and efficient. If he had a report that needed to be done by the next week he'd have it done in a day. His whole life was planned out until he met Greg. Love was never in Mycroft's plan but he happily accepted it. He was still trying to figure out what to do now. How to adjust everything to this new occurrence. He loved Greg and would do anything for him and that's why it broke his heart to know that the man that changed his life for the good and that he loved had done something as terrible as that.

The month with Greg gone went by painfully slow. Mycroft had tried to focus on his work but his mind always wondered back to his beloved. Greg had cheated on him. To Mycroft it didn't matter if it was one night or one year. The last month he'd spent alone he debated what to do. Would he accept Greg again? Move on from this and forget it? Or would Mycroft stand up for himself and leave? 

The questions had been haunting Mycroft every day. Every night when he'd lay in their bed.He always wondered what Greg was doing. If he was performing or if he was sleeping. He wanted to call him so bad but it never happened. He'd sit there staring at his number his finger hoovering over the call button but he would never do it. 

He'd think about all the nights they'd spent together in that bed then he'd remember what Greg did. His chest would ache and his heart would break. He'd almost slipped up and tried to call Greg but he always caught himself. Greg needed to think about what had happened and what he did and if that meant Mycroft sacrificing the joy of talking to him then so be it. 

And think about it Greg did. Greg never forgot about it. His shows were fine but he was never as enthusiastic as he was before that night. Before the night that he cheated on his fiance. Before he broke his partner's heart. He knew he did. He could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. 

As the month went on the shows got harder and harder to do. His voice would crack when he sang a a song about love. His heart would ache when he saw couple happy together. Hell by the time it was the last show came around Greg was happy that he was coming home. He was nervous to face Mycroft. He was scared that he'd be kicked out. Scared he'd lose his love.

Greg looked around as he walked down the street. As much as he wanted to see Mycroft again he wasn't ready. He didn't prepare a speech so Mycroft would stay with him and he wasn't going to beg for this. He was going to accept whatever happened and respect Mycroft because to him he's all that was important.

He looked up and took a deep breath as he got to the flat. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked lightly. Normally he would have just walked in but he didn't think he was welcome here anymore. He looked down on his feet and waited for Mycroft.

Mycroft was trying to work when he heard the knock at the door. He stood up and went to the door wondering if it was Greg or someone else. He opened the door and took a deep breath. "Hello, Gregory." He said soflty.

Greg's heart leapt when he saw Mycroft again. "Myc..." He breathed out looking down. "I understand whatever you've decided. I just wanted to see you again." He murmured quietly and glanced up at the love of his life. 

"Gregory, I've thought a lot about this a lot." The other said quietly. "And I want this to work. I love you and I really hope you still love me. I'm hurt...I really am and you have to regain my trust. I don't want you to go on tour again any time soon. I want to spend time with you."

Greg was surprise and looked up at Mycroft. "Okay." He said quietly. "I can do that again. I promise. Mycroft, I still love you. I made a big mistake and I know you don't trust me again and you're right. I love you and I always will. Thank you for giving me a change."


	5. Tension

The next few days were filled with tension and unspoken words. Greg slept on the couch and did his best not to invade Mycroft's personal space. There wasn't any exchange of affection or any touches. It was Greg that broke the tension. He looked at Mycroft as he sat in his chair reading. "You took off your ring." He stated brokenly. "We have to...We have to tell everyone that the wedding is-" He paused a moment taking a shaky breath. "cancelled. I can..If you want."

Mycroft didn't look up from his book and nodded. "I did. I don't trust you. Why should I wear something that proved your trust to me if you broke it. You can have it back if you wish." He told Greg quietly not daring to look up. His eyes burned as tears threatened to fall. He had opened up and let own his walls for Greg and betrayed him...broke his trust. "Yes, we do. I'm assuming people will want to know why. What would you like to tell them?" 

Greg looked at Mycroft and nodded. "Yeah...You can keep the ring. There's nothing I can do with it." He murmured and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll tell them...I'll own up to it. I made a mistake and I'm going to do what ever I can to make this right even if it means admitting it to the people I'm closest to." 

Mycroft nodded silently. "I'll keep the ring then but I won't wear it until I think I should." He said quietly. "Tell everyone that things have changed. Don't tell them what happened because I'm sure you would move up on Mother's hit list and even though you cheated on me I do still care about you." He told Greg honestly.

Greg nodded slightly. "Okay." He said and smiled a bit. "I do love you still but I understand." He sighed and stood up. "Do you want some tea or food? You haven't eaten in a while." He asked quietly.

Mycroft shook his head. "I"m fine, Gregory. I haven't been hungry." He murmured. In all honesty, Mycroft hadn't eaten in a week. He figured that maybe if he slimmed down and became what Greg wanted. Mycroft had always worried about his body image and Gregory cheating on him made it even worse.

Greg looked at Mycroft narrowing his eyes slightly and nodded. "Okay." He said softly and went to the kitchen. He leaned back on the counter closing his eyes. He really had messed up and now he had to do something about it. He sighed and pulled out his phone. He was going to make a plan to win Mycroft back and show that he still loved Mycroft and cared for him.


	6. Back to the Start

Today was the day. Greg hoped that this plan would work. He needed Mycroft. He needed to show him that he still loved him. He got dressed and knocked on the bedroom door. Greg had been sleeping on the couch since they had a small flat with one room. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes waiting for Mycroft to open the door.

Mycroft sighed and set his book down when he heard Greg knock. He moved and stood up slowly. He couldn't remember the last time he ate and he was starting to feel weak but he'd lost weight. He opened the door and looked at Greg. "Do you need something, Gregory?" He asked quietly. Things were still tense between them. Nothing had changed.

Greg looked at Mycroft and frowned. He looked so pale and fragile. "Um, yeah. I was wondering if you'd go out with me for a bit?" He asked quietly. He was nervous like when he asked Mycroft on their first date. 

Mycroft swallowed and looked at Greg. "I'd rather not, Gregory. I have work in the morning." He murmured.

Greg sighed and shook his head. "We won't be out long, I promise. Please? I...I need you to come out with me." He pleaded quietly.

Mycroft looked Greg in the eyes suspiciously. "Okay." 

It didn't take long for Mycroft to get ready. Greg managed to convince Mycroft to ride on the back of his motorcycle with him. It was nice to be that close together again. Greg didn't tell Mycroft where they were going though he knew that Mycroft would probably figure it out. Finally they arrived at the small pub that they'd gone to on their first date. Greg got off his bike and pulled his helmet off letting Mycroft do the same before he offered his hand hesitantly.

Mycroft was very wary of what Greg was planning but maybe it'd help them. Maybe they could get better. Maybe. He took the helmet off and looked at Greg. He shook his head slightly and started to walk in without taking Greg's hand. Not yet. If Mycroft took his hand he would cave and he had to stay firm. Greg had hurt him and he didn't deserve to have Mycroft cave. Mycroft remembered this place. He'd been dragged here by his brother and Greg's band had been playing.

Greg walked in with Mycroft next to him and sighed. Hopefully this worked. He sat down at one of the front tables in front of the stage. Tonight was acoustic night so there was a nice relaxed vibe of the place. He ordered some food for them and listened to everyone. After a while he stood up. "I'll be right back. I have to piss." He said and walked away.

Mycroft listened to the music relaxing. He nibbled at the food lightly and looked at Greg warily. "Alright." He made a face at Greg's choice of words. He never changed. He sat there for a while and looked back at the stage as they announced the next musician. His jaw almost dropped when Greg walked out with his old beat up guitar. Everyone cheered. They all knew Greg. Of course they did this is where his band got started.

Greg walked out and sat on the stool. "Hello, everyone. It's been a long time since I've been here." He smiled nervously and pulled his guitar around his body. "This song is for someone that means a lot to me...I made a big mistake and I'd like to try make it better." He said and looked at Mycroft. He took a deep breath and started to strum his guitar. He was nervous. For the first time in years he was nervous to perform. He leaned forward his eyes still on Mycroft as he started to sing:

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry.  
You don't know how lovely you are.

Mycroft looked at Greg and swallowed hard. Maybe. Just maybe this would work.

I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

Greg's eyes met Mycroft's and he paused for a moment.

Tell me your secrets  
and ask me your questions  
oh, let's go back to the start

Mycroft's eyes started to burn and he kept his eyes locked with Greg's. He didn't know what to do.

Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard

Greg closed his eyes.

Oh, take me back to the start

Mycroft let the tears roll down his face as he watched Mycroft.

I was just guessing  
at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science   
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

Greg swallowed and looked at Mycroft again. 

Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh, I rush to the start

Mycroft wiped his eyes lightly and managed a small smile at Greg.

Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy   
No one ever said it would be so hard

Greg closed his eyes tightly to stop tears. 

Oh, let's go back to the start

Greg's voice cracked a bit as he sang the last line and he looked at Mycroft. He stood up and set his guitar aside. Before he could process it Mycroft was on stage with him. Greg looked at him from across the stage before he walked over to him. "Let's go back to the start." He whispered.

Mycroft looked at Greg and leaned forward pressing their lips together for the first time in months. He'd caved but he loved it.


End file.
